Various Mortal Instruments Drabbles
by murphy-gurl
Summary: I set my iPod on shuffle and here's what I came up with...


Disturbia- Rihanna

Simon growled, pinning Clary to the ground. The only thought in his fledgling mind was blood. It was sweet, he could smell it and he wanted it and it was his.

Something lifted him up and threw him away from the blood. He crouched in anticipation, ready to pounce on whoever wanted his blood.

Instead a pack of blood was trickled into his mouth. Simon devoured it, subconsciously hearing a crooning voice, "Drink it up, little fledgling, drink." The blood wasn't as sweet as the girl's, but it would do.

Without Love- Cast of Hairspray

Jace was in pain, real acute pain, but he barely felt it. His hand throbbed dully as he looked with mild surprise at the hloe his fist had made in the window. He could hear Alec and Isabelle in the background, yelling, or maybe just talking. But all he, Jace, could think think about was the look Clary had given him as she stormed out of the Penhallow's mansion. She would hate him for this, he knew it. This thought both satisfied him and pained him far beyond him throbbing and bleeding hand.

Prima Donna- The Phantom of the Opera Cast

Isabelle was looking at Simon so sadly. Simon wasn't used to sad, tearful girls, let alone girls at all. The only girl he was used to was Clary.  
>"Are you okay, Izzy?" he asked tentatively.<p>

"No, Simon, I am not at all okay. I am grief-stricken. Can't you tell?" Isabelle crossed the messy room and sat on the unmade bed.

"Honestly, yes, I could tell, but I'm trying to be tactful, okay?" Simon sat next to her.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like this," Isabelle sniffed, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her pajama top.

"Aw, come on, you look fine." Simon said tactfully, putting an arm around her.

"Really?" Isabelle lifted her tearstained face hopefully.

"Well, I've seen you look better, but on most people's standards, you look great!" This was true. Even with a blotchy wet face, Isabelle's beauty was apparent.

"Thanks, Simon," she said quietly.

Single Ladies- Beyonce

Simon looked a little uncomfortable, Isabelle noticed, as she danced around him. Well, his loss, she thought. This party was awesome. She would have to make a mental note to always ask around about Magnus Bane. The faerie band was, for a change, rather upbeat. She dropped to the floor, then bobbed up, moving her arms in the air. An elf weaved past her through the crowd, and she grabbed two glasses of purple punch. Isabelle grabbed Simon and shoved the drink into his hands. "Down it." She ordered, and he obliged.

Get It Right- Glee

Clary felt as though she might cry, burst into tears, right in front of the others. Jace had shattered her hopes of finding her mother and making everything better. She reflected that she would have been better off just giving up back in New York, instead of committing to fight right til the end, and then this; being stopped dead in her tracks as forcefully and harshly as Jace had. She couldn't do anything right, and Jace was being honest with her. She couldn't do anything more in Idris; she'd just fail even more epicly.

Alejandro- Lady GaGa

Maia could hardly control herself. Jordan had no right, she thought fiercely. She didn't want him here, in her life. Or did she? Maia's feelings confused and frightened her. If she couldn't trust herself, who else was there? Her whole life was his fault. But he didn't mean to do it, which confused her beyond the point of reason. She wouldn't take him back. After that night she had decided no more. But wasn't that the point? He'd get her guard down and then strike again, take everything she had now and use it against her. Jordan was better off far away from Maia, or she knew she'd be pushed too far.

Timshel- Mumford & Sons

The windowpane was cold to Jocelyn's fingertips, although the heat was everywhere. Valentine was coming and she couldn't do a thing about it; Clary had run off and Jocelyn couldn't leave without Clary.

She wouldn't leave without Clary.

But now it was too late. She picked up her phone again, dialing Clary's cell again, praying that her daughter would answer. It rang, once, twice, three times. Each ring made Jocelyn suck in a worried breath.

"Mom? Hello?" Relief flooded through her.

"Oh, Clary, thank God."


End file.
